The invention relates to a rack-and-pinion steering system, in particular for a motor vehicle.
Rack-and-pinion steering systems which can also be configured as hydraulic rack-and-pinion steering systems or electrical power steering systems or power assisted steering systems are known from “Fahrwerktechnik: Lenkung” [“Chassis technology: Steering”], J. Reimpell, Vogel-Buchverlag, 1984, pages 70-90.
The rack-and-pinion steering system is substantially formed from a cylindrical steering housing in which a rack is arranged so as to be axially movable. One end, configured as a pinion, of a steering column is inserted either -centrally or laterally into the steering housing in a bore approximately transversely with respect to the longitudinal axis of the steering housing and mounted via a pinion bearing. The pinion meshes with toothing of the rack. The rack or the pinion are held in contact with one another using a pressure piece inserted in an axial guide of the steering housing.
Steering tie rods are connected to the rack at the axial ends of the latter in an articulated manner and are displaced with the rack when the pinion rotates.
Steering mechanisms of this type having a sliding motion are provided in a known manner with a lifetime lubricating grease filling. If the rack-and-pinion steering system is configured as an electrical power steering system or power assisted steering system, the pinion is driven via a gear mechanism of an electric motor.
If high steering moments and steering speeds occur during operation, the result can be increased wear, scoring or even pitting. As a result, the steering play is increased and disruptive noise from the rack-and-pinion steering system results.